10 Razones para amarte
by Giselle Jay
Summary: De como le dices a la chica que amas que la amas sin necesidad de estar frente a ella... Para mi amiga Ana Karen como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.
**DISCLAIMER** : Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Este fic está escrito especialmente para Ana Karen que cumplió años hace exactamente dos meses y como aun le debo un regalo, decidí que en mi cumpleaños debía escribir algo para ella… Los libros llegarán Anita! XD.

* * *

 **10 RAZONES PARA AMARTE**

 **I. De como puedes decirle a la chica que amas que la amas sin estar frente a ella.**

 **Querida Katniss:**

Siempre he considerado que soy bueno con las palabras, o al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo me dice, aunque el hecho de que cada vez que intento hablarte termine balbuceando o haciendo el ridículo, ha logrado hacer que dude de la veracidad de esta afirmación, permitiéndome a la vez comprender que tal vez la única forma en la que podré decirte lo que siento por ti será a través de un papel que quizás no leerás o que incluso luego de hacerlo, desecharás por considerar que se trata de puras tonterías.

Sin embargo, creo que a esto sí puedo arriesgarme.

Y como sé que posiblemente no creerás con facilidad en el hecho de que estoy —perdidamente—enamorado de ti, me he tomado la tarea de enumerar las razones por las cuales terminaste convirtiéndote en mi más recurrente pensamiento.

¿Estas lista?

Espero que sí y aún si no lo estás por lo menos te pido que estés dispuesta a terminar de leer estas palabras, que si bien no logran convencerte de lo que quiero, por lo menos podrán hacerte reconocer la maravillosa persona que eres.

¡Aquí voy!

 **No 10** : Eres la persona más decidida que he conocido en mi vida. Cuando te lanzas al vacío por alguna causa o ideal que quieres alcanzar, te vuelves imparable, y aunque esto a veces colinda con tu terquedad —que termina siendo directamente proporcional casi siempre—, sé que de esa manera podrás conseguir todo cuanto te propongas. Ojala que me permitieras estar ahí para ayudarte.

 **No 9** : Eres tan hermosa por dentro como lo eres por fuera. Yo creo que quien te creó lo hizo con tanto cuidado y dedicación para perfeccionar cada detalle de ti que debió sentirse sumamente satisfecho cuando pudo admirar por fin su trabajo terminado. Si me condenaran a no ver la luz nunca más, el último recuerdo que me llevaría en los ojos y en la memoria sería sin duda tu rostro de ángel.

 **No 8** : No necesitas palabras para hacer que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga en un solo segundo. Eres taciturna y sin embargo, haces que el tiempo se pare para mí, cada vez que dices hola o cuando con tu sonrisa me preguntas como estoy. Nada me haría más feliz que poder escuchar algún día de tus labios decir mi nombre seguido de un te quiero. Se vale soñar ¿No?

 **No 7** : Una mujer hermosa y sumamente talentosa, esa eres tú. No he conocido a alguien que tenga el poder de dejarme con la boca abierta como tú lo haces. Aun me pregunto ¿De dónde saliste? Porque esa destreza tuya con el arco es sorprendente y la manera como logras hacer que hasta los pájaros callen cuando cantas es algo que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera podido imaginar. Sé que tu padre donde quiera que se encuentre estará orgulloso de la persona en la que te has convertido, de la misma manera que yo lo estoy, aunque solo hasta hoy haya podido hacértelo saber.

 **No 6** : Tus labios serían la perdición de cualquier hombre, la condena que gustosamente me encantaría purgar. Tal vez sea atrevido de mi parte decirte que tu boca sonrosada es objeto de más de uno de mis pensamientos, pero como he decidido que no me guardaré nada, debo empezar por contarte que he soñado con ella desde aquella vez en que cantaste en la clase de música cuando teníamos 5 años. Podrás pensar que soy un demente y hasta un acosador, pero lo prefiero a que creas que soy un mentiroso que no muere por un beso tuyo y que incluso no pediría que me beses como último deseo en mi lecho de muerte. ¿Dramático? Tal vez pero no por eso menos sincero.

 **No 5** : Tienes un poder de persuasión que ni tu misma conoces. Y aunque es posible que la única persona persuasible a tu lado sea yo, estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir lo que quieras de quien quieras con tan solo una palabra de tus labios, y lo mejor de todo es que sigues siendo lo suficientemente pura e inocente para no darte cuenta de ello. Ciertamente Katniss Everdeen, a veces no sé qué parte de todo tu ser es la que más me encanta.

 **No 4** : Valiente. Esa es la palabra que escogería para definirte si alguien me lo preguntara. —aunque a esa le agregaría: hermosa, amable, compasiva…. *suspiro* ¡No acabaría jamás!— Las lecciones que te ha dado la vida te han hecho cada vez más fuerte y muy capaz de hacerle frente a la adversidad. No hay nada que admire más de ti que ese coraje con que te enfrentas al mundo todos los días y creo que ha sido precisamente tu valentía la que ha inspirado a la mía a escribirte estas letras.

 **No 3** : La sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, la he visto precisamente en tus labios. Y no estoy exagerando al decir que cada vez que sonríes se ilumina el mundo entero, o por lo menos mi mundo. Aún recuerdo la primera sonrisa que me regalaste cuando era niño, fue luego de caer de mi bicicleta y también recuerdo aquella que iluminó tu rostro justo cuando recibiste ese diente de león que jamás fui capaz de decirte que te regalé. Espero que el saber por fin quien es el "chico de los dientes de león" —como supe, empezaste a llamarme con tus amigas— logre sacarte otra sonrisa más.

 **No 2** : Tus ojos grises que parecen un día de tormenta, son el espejo más grande y transparente que he tenido la oportunidad de admirar. Siempre he creído que eres una persona maravillosa, llena de muchísimas cualidades, pero son tus ojos los que me cautivaron desde el preciso instante en que los vi por primera vez y no solo porque son hermosos, sino porque me permitiste ver a través de ellos la pureza de tu alma. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida mirándolos y te aseguro que aun así nunca tendría suficiente de ellos.

 **No 1** : Tu corazón es grande, que digo ¡Gigante! No he conocido a nadie con una capacidad más grande de amar que la tuya y aunque ya he dicho que eres taciturna y que pocas veces expresas lo que sientes, cuando se trata de las personas importantes para ti, eres capaz incluso de dar la vida por ellos… Ojalá algún día pueda yo ganarme un espacio en tu corazón que me haga aunque sea mínimamente merecedor de un poquito de tu cariño. No deseo que arriesgues la vida por mí, pero sí que te des cuenta de que yo si sería capaz de hacerlo por ti.

Si has llegado hasta el final de esta declaración quiero aclararte que existen muchas razones más por las cuales te convertiste en uno de mis más grandes anhelos pero creo que no me alcanzaría el papel para hacerle justicia a todo lo que significas para mí, sin embargo, espero que te haya quedado claro que no fue casualidad que empezara a quererte y que te has ganado con creces cada latido acelerado de mi corazón, cada mirada y sobre todo cada suspiro. Sé que sueno demasiado cursi pero creo que ese es otro de los poderes que ejerces en mí y es por ello que quiero que puedas entender que siempre estaré aquí para ti, como el chico de los dientes de león, como el amigo que te escuchará o simplemente como lo que tú quieras que sea para ti.

No lo olvides Katniss Everdeen, mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde que tengo memoria y lo seguirá siendo hasta que deje de tenerla.

Con amor,

 **Peeta.**


End file.
